Together Forever
by Erina Lilith
Summary: (AU) It has been a long time... I hope you will still accept me. For all that has happened it will always be about you in the end, because that is all I care.


Today's weather was getting into Mika's nerves. The birds was for fuck's sake chirping happily and the sun was shining down on him like a ball of sunshine (which it was).

His grip on the basket was tightening with every step he is taking. Unlike Yuu who was enjoying their quiet stroll through the park. Mika who was a childhood friend to Yuu was surprised to meet his friend on his way home one day. Mika was so shocked tears flowed like a river from his eyes.

Mika and Yuu were both separated when they were children as they both were adopted into different families. Mika vaguely remembered that his friend was taken with a man called Guren with his husband.

While he was taken into the household of Ferid Bathory, a man he so detested. The man had treated him like a slave until he had finished his worth. He was finally free when he turned 18 as the law no longer could bind him with that man.

Because of that he had grew cold and had closed off his feeling into a glass case which was impenetrable, until he took one swift look left and was assaulted with the brightest green eyes which he could only gaze at longingly in his dreams.

His friend looked like he grew up into a good family as his demeanor was brighter than what he used to have when they were both in the orphanage. Yuu's smile reached his eyes as he talked about all the things that happened in his life to his Friend.

As they reached a good spot in the park for their picnic, Mika could only give his friend a wavering smile as Yuu estaticaly waved for him to come. Many things had happened in his life that made him bitter and emotionless, and didn't want his one true friend to know of those things. Because he is afraid that the rejection from this one person would break him forever.

Yuu was very happy today, he finally could spend his time with his friend. The both of them had met in an unexpected situation, he was just back from buying the day's grocery when he had an eye contact with the person beside him.

It had shocked him so much that his brain had stopped working and he was sure that his breath had stopped that day (because the next morning he woke up in the hospital). Though now he could finally spend time with his friend.

He had waited years to for this moment and now that it's here he just can't wait to tell his friend what had happened to him all these years.

"…………… and yeah one time the teacher told me to just get out of the class, and I was like sure…" Yuu continued on talking about his first experience in a normal high school, to Mika who focused on every word the other boy spouted.

Taking another bite from the egg and cheese sandwich Yuu kept talking ".. emff ey juss ike'.. da fucc."

"Yuu don't talk with your mouth full." Mika said while wiping excess cheese on Yuu, with a napkin he pulled from the basket.

"urhh.." swallowing the food in his mouth, "Mika all these years and you still act like a mother." Yuu pouted at his friend.

Scoffing "Well Yuu, it's rude to talk with your mouth full and you could've choked if you keep up that habit." Mika said while shoving the dirtied napkin away.

"You never change do you Mika." Yuu said while taking the water bottle.

Mika stilled. No Yuu I have changed and not in a good way. Mika thought, his head looking at the grass below him.

"Mika what's wrong?" Yuu asked as he gazed at his friend.

"Yuu… I…" Mika couldn't continue his sentence. How was he supposed to tell him? Will he understand? What will he think about me then?... Will he still accept him?

Those were the questions running in Mika's head as the other boy looked at him. Returning his friend's gaze was hard and the look Mika gave him could only be described as ……..pathetic……

He was supposed to be the sweet friend that Yuu could always look up to and now because of all the things that happened, his one wish to put up a confident, strong and happy façade was gone.

Gripping Yuu's shirt Mika shoved his face and cried.

"I'm sorry….. I'm sorry…… I'm sorry…." How pathetic could he get, is that all you say now Mika… a part of him said to himself deep in his head.

Utterly shocked Yuu could only gaze at his friend's small form. For some unknown reason his friend looked different now, not just physically. When he had met up with Mika earlier today the other looked a bit uncomfortable. The food made by his friend tasted delicious like usual, but Mika looked bland compared to his creations.

6 months had already passed after their 'bumping into each other incident'. However he had noticed that Mika never once had said anything about his past, excluding their time in the orphanage. All he could remember was that Mika was taken away with some gaudy, white haired dude….

Now faced with this situation all he could do was to put his hand on Mika's back. Running his hands up and down to soothe the cries out of his friend. It was good thing the spot they chose was out of most people's view as some people might mistake the sight.

After some time the cries finally died down into a surge of hiccups. However the two of them stayed in that position for another minute. When finally the blond boy was calm enough to form a proper sentence.

"Yuu-chan…." Yuu's eyes widened as he heard Mika use that nickname. "…. I haven't been telling you about some things and…. I don't want leave you in the dark… it's ok if you don't like me anymore after this, but I just don't want to lie to you anymore."

Mika then continued on to tell the truth, the years of pain and suffering, and only just becoming free of the shackles, while his only sweet freedom is the memory of Yuu. Mika had his eyes closed the whole time while he told his heart and experience to Yuu. That he couldn't see Yuu's expression and reaction at all.

"Mika…….." looking up Mika stared at his Yuu-chan. The boy who used to complain a lot and was hot tempered, now looked calm and soft. With the most gentle tone Mika had ever heard the boy use, he said "… I don't care what you have turned into Mika-chan, because all I want and need is the you now. Heck I don't even care if you turned into a vampire killing machine, because Mika is Mika and even if now you're different, the Mika I know still exists, in my heart and in you."

Forcing a strangled smile, as more tears push out from his eyes, Mika could only hug his friend tighter.

"Mika….. if you're not gonna finish your sandwich, can I have it?"

~End~

A.N.

This is my first Fanfic like ever...wow.. from all these years that I have been in this community I was always afraid to make fanfics. As I tend to go OOC a lot in my previous attempt.. so peeps don't kill me...

I have cookies...so killing me will make me unable to give them to you all..

Anyway, leave a review.. I want to know those who reads my shit..

kiss~kiss...

if you have amino, add me there my name is LilinRinrin.


End file.
